


Valami egészen más

by SassyMeg



Series: Castiel Gumby Művei [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Aternatív Univerzum - Az eredetitől eltérő, Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Bunker Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Missionary Position, Misszionárius póz, Orális szex - először, Power Bottom Castiel, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester, angyal!Cas, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Cas, kissé naiv angyalként, elsőnek kóstol bele, a test örömeibe a szerelmével, Deannel. A vadásznak is új ez az egész, ám mégis akarja, de csakis az angyalával. Sam néhányszor megzavarja ugyan őket, de kiderül, hogy már várta: mikor kerül erre sor, és örül nekik. :) Cas a végére nagyon belejön mindenbe. :DTavalyi szülinapi ajándékom Castiel Gumbytól! ❤️





	Valami egészen más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel Gumby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castiel+Gumby).



> ((Ezt a ficet tavaly kaptam a szülinapomra ajándékba, most újra szülinapom van, és végre közzé is teszem.)) ❤️  
> A fic Castiel Gumby munkája, és az ő fantáziáját dicséri. :)
> 
> Cas POV / Castiel point of view / Cas nézőpontjából mesélve:

Egy pillanatra megrémültem attól, amit Dean szemében láttam. Tudtam, hogy végem van, végérvényesen csapdába estem. Most már akkor se szabadulnék, ha akarnék. 

Magamon éreztem Dean testének teljes súlyát. A vadász, arcán kaján vigyorral bámult engem. Ajkával lecsapott az enyémre, nyelvét a számba gyömöszölte, és olyan hévvel csókolt, mintha meg akarna ölni. Próbáltam őt utánozni, de sokkal erőszakosabb volt.

\- Ez tetszik, mi, te kis perverz? - lihegte, amikor végre engedett levegőhöz jutni. Nyomott egy puszit a szám sarkára, de azt már nem hagyta, hogy felé fordulva folytathassam a nyelvcsatánkat, pedig nekem nagyon hiányzott a visszavágó. 

Áttért a nyakamra a fülem alatt, mire nevetnem kellett, annyira csiklandozott.   
\- Azt hitted, megúszod, hogy besomfordálsz a szobámba, befekszel az ágyamba, és még molesztálsz is? – jobb keze hüvelykujjával végigsimított a számon. – Milyen angyal vagy te?   
Nem tudtam neki felelni, mert ekkor lejjebb húzta a pólóm - vagyis az ő régi pólójának - a nyakát, és a kulcscsontomon lévő bőrt vette kezelésbe a nyelvével. 

Kiszabadult belőlem egy halk nyögés, amit ő újabb csókokkal jutalmazott.   
\- Ha azt hiszed, ez már valami, akkor tévedsz – suttogta a nyakamba. Felültetett és lerángatta rólam a pólót. Elégedetten végigmustrált, és megnyalta a száját. 

\- Eddig megfelelsz az elvárásoknak. Ha jó fiú leszel, bemutatom neked a híres Dean Winchester – féle különleges, sikítva remegős, mocskosul piszkos, pokoli forró orgazmust.

Csak bámultam rá, még a szám is elnyílt, hogy kitörjön belőle a kérdés, de meg se tudtam nyikkanni.   
Hanyatt döntött, és rávetette magát a bal mellbimbómra. Először csak nyalogatta, szívogatta, aztán az ujjai közé csippentette. A másikkal ugyanezt csinálta, közben egy pillanatra sem feledkezve meg a másikról. Vergődtem és lihegtem alatta. Próbáltam valaminek nekidörgölőzni, mert a farkam már szinte fájt. 

Dean ekkor gatyán keresztül megmarkolta a csomagomat, és azt masszírozva ismét beszélni kezdett.   
\- Nagyon elhallgattál, angyalkám.  
\- D-Dean! – nyögtem. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha ekkora megpróbáltatás lesz értelmes szavakat alkotnom. 

\- Ne merészelj nekem elélvezni – nevetett, és közben benyúlva a gatyámba, folytatta a játékát. Ahogy hozzáért a bőre az enyémhez, lassan bizseregni kezdett az egész csípőm.   
\- Dean…Hagyd abba, kérlek… Én… én mindjárt…

Erre azonnal abbahagyta.   
\- Nem hiszem el – lemászott rólam, kibújt az ágyból, és vigyorogva nézett le rám. Kissé rémülten pislogtam föl rá. Átsuhant az agyamon, hogy csak kinevet, aztán visszazavar a saját szobámba. Hogy csak játszott velem, vagy meg akar büntetni, amiért álmában belopóztam hozzá, és megcsókoltam. 

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a fiúkat is kedveled – nevetett, de nem olyan gúnyosan, mint vártam. – Vagy talán csak a fiúkat szereted?   
\- Dean, én… én csak…

Próbáltam mentegetőzni, de ő csak a szemét forgatta. Lekapta magáról a pólót, letolta a gatyáját, és lehuppant mellém. Kezeit összefonta a tarkóján és vigyorogva bámulta a plafont. 

Nem tudtam levenni róla a szemem, annyira tökéletes volt. Az ágyékára siklott a tekintetem. A vesszője hatalmas volt, ahogy az ég felé ágaskodott. Tehát ő is izgalomba jött… Nagyon szerettem volna megérinteni, talán megkóstolni. Észre sem vettem, hogy ismét engem bámul. 

\- Látom, megtetszett valami – mondta, mire én elszégyelltem magam. Ő magához vont, és halántékon csókolt.   
\- Ne fogd vissza magad, Cas. Csináld, amit szeretnél.   
\- De miért hagyod? – kérdeztem, de miközben a szememet továbbra sem tudtam levenni a férfiasságáról.   
\- Miért? Miért? – Dean ismét megcsókolt. – Mert szeretlek, te kis hülye. 

Ekkor végre sikerült ránéznem. Zöld szemei nedvesen csillogtak. A szívem nagyot dobbant. Átöleltem, és odabújtam hozzá.   
\- Én is szeretlek, Dean. 

Néhány percig összebújva feküdtünk, aztán eltávolodott tőlem és megkérdezte:   
\- Mi szeretnél, Cas? 

Dean előtt térdeltem, az ágy mellett, és farkasszemet néztem a péniszével. Először óvatosan végigsimítottam rajta, aztán megragadtam a tövét, és a végét a számba vettem.

Óvatos voltam, ahogy mondta, vigyáztam, hogy ne sértsem fel a fogaimmal. Az íze nem volt éppen kellemes, de furcsa érzés kerített hatalmába. Az, hogy itt térdelek előtte, számban a péniszével, kicsit olyan volt, mintha ő fölöttem állna, fontosabb lenne.  
Arra gondoltam, hogy talán csak azért vagyok, hogy ő boldog legyen, hogy használjon engem. Ez egyszerre volt rémisztő, kétségbeejtő, megalázó és borzasztóan izgató.

Mivel már rajtam sem volt semmi, szabadon megmarkolhattam a saját hímtagomat, és miközben Deanét szopogattam és nyalogattam, a sajátomat is ingereltem. 

A vadász sóhajtott, beharapta az ajkait, aztán kifújta a levegőt. Nagyon elégedett voltam, hogy ilyen reakciókat váltok ki belőle. A hajamba markolt, és a nevemet ismételgette. Éreztem, hogy lüktet a vér az ereiben. A kezemet is mozgattam rajta, magamat elengedtem, hogy a golyóival is törődhessek. Látszott rajta, hogy minden erejét beveti, hogy ne mozduljon, de így is megrándult néha a csípője. 

Most már csak az lebegett a szemem előtt, hogy boldog legyen. Izzadni kezdett, az izmai feszültek, és akkor egy halk nyögés kíséretében átjutott a gyönyör kapuján. A számat elárasztotta a nedvével. Nagyon kellemetlen íze volt, de ennek ellenére jó érzéssel töltött el, azért mindet lenyeltem, azt a keveset meg, ami kifolyt a számon Dean csókolta le, amikor felhúzott magához az ágyra. Most én feküdtem rajta. Szemébe nézve boldogságot és elégedettséget láttam. A pupillái teljesen kitágultak, száján kis mosoly bujkált.

\- Ez fantasztikus volt – suttogta.   
\- Akkor jól csináltam? – kérdeztem vigyorogva.   
\- Még annál is jobban – kicsit ficergett, amíg kikerült alólam, aztán hátat fordított nekem. – Jó éjt, Cas.

Csalódott voltam, hiszen nekem még voltak kielégítetlen szükségleteim.   
Feléledt bennem a dac, és bökdösni kezdtem a hátát az ujjammal. – Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean! 

Erre ő hirtelen hátrafordult, és maga alá gyűrt.   
Csiklandozott, csókolgatott, ahol csak hozzám fért, én pedig nem tudtam tovább magamban tartani a hangomat, és nevetni kezdtem. 

\- Sssh! Sammy meghall – vigyorgott Dean, miközben egy másodpercre sem állt le a „kínzásommal”. – Még a végén benyit, és meglátja a csupasz fenekedet – Ekkor úgy fordított, hogy hozzáférjen az említett testrészhez, és megpaskolta. Én tovább nevettem, de az arcomat a párnába fúrtam. 

\- Azt hitted, megfeledkezem rólad? – kérdezte vigyorogva.   
Ekkor lépéseket hallottunk a folyosóról. Dean gyorsan rám terítette a takaróját, és magát is betakarta alul. Rám könyökölt, felkapta a földről a laptopját, és a fenekemre helyezte.   
Kopogtattak. 

\- Dean, minden oké? – kérdezte álmos hangon Sam, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót.  
\- Zajt hallottam. Minden oké, rendben?   
\- Húzzál már el, Sammy! – felelte Dean, aztán elnevette magát.   
\- Ja, szóval megint pornót nézel – nyugtázta Sam, aztán a lépéseit hallottam, a becsukódó ajtót, aztán végül ismét a lépéseit, ezúttal a folyosóról. 

Dean lekapta rólam a laptopot, és a pokrócot is, majd rávert egyet a fenekemre.   
– Én megmondtam. 

Lekerült rólam a takaró, föltérdeltem és Deant figyeltem. Sam akciója megzavart, és nem tudtam, mit kéne most csinálnom. Dean rám mosolygott, aztán megcsókolt.   
\- Remélem, nem szállt el az ihleted – mondta továbbra is széles mosollyal a száján. Mikor megráztam a fejem így folytatta:   
\- Helyes, mert most jön a java. 

Végigsimított a hasamon, aztán rámarkolt a hímvesszőmre. Az egész testemen végigfutott a borzongás.   
\- Ez tetszik, mi? – kérdezte, az akkorra már újra kőkemény farkamat masszírozva. Nem tudtam megszólalni, csak hevesen bólogattam. 

Egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba, amit csinált: - Ugye tudod, hogy működik, ha két kolbász van az ágyban?   
Nem voltam benne teljesen biztos, hogy tudom.  
Azt tudom, hogy van ilyen, és nagyjából sejtem is, hogyan oldható meg a dolog, de nem mertem volna megesküdni rá abban a zavaros pillanatban.

\- Az ugye világos, hogy most valakinek a feneke elveszíti a szüzességét…   
Nagyot nyeltem, és a csípőm önkéntelenül is előre lendült.   
\- Ezt úgy veszem, hogy érdekel a dolog. 

Közelebb másztam hozzá, és a fejemet a vállára hajtva sóhajtoztam tovább. Amit a kezével tett az olyan volt… olyan… Éreztem, hogy közeledik valami, ezért gyorsan megállítottam a kezét, és a szemébe nézve lihegtem. 

\- Dean… Én… Én mindjárt…   
\- Arról szó sem lehet! – Elnevette magát, levette rólam a kezét, és rácsapott a fenekemre.   
\- Visszatérve a behatolási hadműveletre: ismersz már engem annyi ideje, hogy tudd, nem az én hátsóm lesz a szenvedő alany.

Ettől megint végigfutott rajtam az a kellemes bizsergető érzés. Ő is észrevette, mert a mosolya még szélesebb lett, a szemei pedig fölcsillantak. Mindkét keze a fenekemen volt, és most azt masszírozta. 

\- Nagyon jó segged van, Cas! – mondta, fogai közt szűrve a levegőt. – Kár lenne, ha nem vennénk be a buliba. Te mit szólsz hozzá?   
Mindkét karommal átöleltem a nyakát és teljes testemet az övéhez préseltem.   
\- Dean… Én nagyon szeretném… Ki akarom próbálni… veled. 

Ő persze nem tudta, hogy én már ismerkedtem a testem ezen részével is.   
Belenyögött a fülembe, aztán kissé eltolt magától.   
\- Annyira kibaszottul szexi vagy.   
\- Te is az vagy – feleltem, mire ő nevetni kezdett.   
\- Na jó, most szépen feküdj ide hanyatt… Igen, így, csak a lábadat egy kicsit… Még egy kicsit… Tökéletes! 

A hátamon feküdtem, a combjaim fölemelve és teljesen széttárva, ezzel teljes rálátás nyílt az intimebbnél intimebb helyekre is. Dean a száját nyalva mustrált végig. A farka előre meredt, teljes készenlétben várva a pillanatot. 

Végighúzta az ujjait a farkam hosszán, aztán megnyomkodta a heréimet, az ujjait végigfuttatta a zacskóm tövétől egészen az ánuszomig.  
Ez olyan hosszú ideig tartott az én szememben, mintha egy élet telt volna le közben. A mutatóujja megállt a végbélnyílásomban.   
\- Cas, ugye te nem eszel?  
\- N-nem – feleltem reszketeg hangon.   
\- Akkor te nem is… Te teljesen tiszta vagy belül igaz?   
Először nem értettem, hogy mire céloz, a szemembe nézett egy olyan „érted, hogy értem” nézéssel, nekem pedig végre leesett. Hát persze, mire gondolhatott volna, amikor az ujját ilyen szorosan ott tartja. 

\- Igen… Tiszta. 

Ekkor éreztem, hogy a hasamban történik valami. Hirtelen összerándultam, Dean pedig eltátott szájjal bámulta a fenekemből kicsurranó testnedvet. 

\- Wow! – csak ennyit mondott, aztán megint: - Wow! Ez valami olyasmi, amire gondolok?   
Nem tudtam, mire gondol.   
Elvette az ujját, és a rajta csillogó nedvet bámulta. Aztán egyszer csak megnyalta. Most nekem esett le az állam.   
\- Cas, ez… ez valami isteni! Olyan, mint az akác, vagy… nem is tudom, de… Cas, baszd meg!

Azzal rám vetette magát, és nyalogatni kezdett. Ott. Pontosan ott. Egy halk sikkantás-szerű hang szakadt ki a torkomból. Mindkét kezemmel befogtam a számat, mert amit Dean művelt a nyelvével az olyan csodálatos érzés volt.  
Minél jobban izgalomba hozott, a testem annál több nedvet termelt, Dean pedig már nem csak nyalta a bejáratomat, hanem szívogatta és harapdálta is, amikor pedig becsúsztatta a nyelvét, nem bírtam tovább. A testem remegni kezdett. Az ágyékom felforrósodott, és ez a forróság végigkúszott az egész testemen. A gerincem ívbe feszült, nem tudtam tovább kontrollálni a hangomat. Az izzók szikrázva felrobbantak. 

\- Cas! – Dean az utolsó cseppeket nyalogatva a szájáról, fölegyenesedett és összevont szemöldökkel bámult rám. 

– Baszki! – sziszegte, ahogy meghallotta a lábdobogást, és kis híján hangsebességgel betakart mindkettőnket. Nekem a fejem búbját is. Arra sem maradt időm, hogy letöröljem a hasamról és a mellkasomról az ondót. 

Megint Sam volt az. Föltépte az ajtót, és kissé ingerült hangon így szólt:  
\- Dean, most már mondd el, hogy mi folyik itt!  
\- Nem tudnál öt percre magamra hagyni?   
\- Nem láttad Cast? Mintha az ő hangját hallottam volna. 

Kínos csönd következett, aztán Dean felhajtotta rólam a takarót. Felültem.   
\- Hello Sam.   
A fiatalabbik testvér először rám nézett, aztán Deanre, majd megint rám, és megint Deanre. Összeráncolta a homlokát, és egy nagyot sóhajtott. 

\- Na végre! – csapott a combjára. – Már azt hittem örökké kerülgetni fogjátok egymást a szexuális frusztrációtokkal együtt.   
\- Hé, Sam, kapd be! – gúnyolódott Dean.   
Sam sokat mondóan biccentett felém a fejével, aztán lelépett.   
\- Nem voltam frusztrált, oké?! – kiáltott utána a bátyja, de addigra már becsukódott az ajtó. 

***

\- Nézz a szemembe! Cas, az Isten szerelmére, nyisd ki a…  
\- Nagyon fáj! – szűrtem a fogaim között, de végre sikerült ránéznem. A tekintete olyan nagyon meleg volt, úgy éreztem, belém lát, és még valamit. Már nem tudtam elszakadni a látványától. 

\- Nyugi, mindjárt jobb lesz – finoman megcsókolt. Már nem nyomakodott tovább, csak az arcomat simogatta és puszilgatta.   
Amikor kezdtem ellazulni, akkor éreztem, hogy eddig milyen erősen szorítottam a felkarját. Levettem róla a kezemet, és láttam a nyomán furcsán elszíneződő bőrt. 

\- Dean, nagyon sajnálom, mindjárt meggyógyítom…  
\- Hagyd csak – mosolygott rám szeretetteljesen. – Ne csak neked sajogjon valamid utána.   
Megöleltem, és magamhoz húztam. Folyamatosan csókolgatott, és simogatott. 

Már nem fájt annyira, hogy bennem van a hímtagja, és ő is megérezte, hogy sikerült ellazulnom, ezért óvatosan folytatta az útját bennem.  
Próbáltam nem begörcsölni, azt tettem, amit Dean mondott, és arra koncentráltam, hogy mennyire szeretném, hogy teljesen bennem legyen. Amikor ez megtörtént, felnyögtem. Még mindig éreztem a fájdalmat, de valami kellemeset is. Különös volt ez így együtt.  
Éreztem, hogy belül feszülök, és egy kicsit olyan volt, mintha valami szúrna. Kezdtem érteni a „felnyársalás” szót ebben az értelemben. Ennek ellenére elmosolyodtam. Nagyon jól esett, ezzel a fájdalommal együtt is, hogy Dean úgymond „kitölt” engem.   
Sikerült újra ránéznem. Az arca kipirult, a pupillái kitágultak, az ajkai remegtek. 

\- Baszki! – lihegte a nyakamba. – Olyan szűk vagy! És forró…   
Picit rándult bennem, én pedig belé kapaszkodtam. Megérintett bennem egy pontot, és úgy éreztem, kiugrok a bőrömből.

\- Szóval mégiscsak élvezed, mi? – nevetett rám Dean. Én nem tudtam neki felelni, csak sóhajtoztam, és a csípőmet mozgatva próbáltam újra érezni, amit az előbb. 

Dean láthatta, hogy már felkészültem, ezért óvatosan mozogni kezdett. Egy kicsit fájt, de ahogy megérintett ott, hamar megfeledkeztem minden másról. A mostanra kicsit ernyedt péniszem az ő, és az én hasam közé szorult. Dean igyekezett úgy mozogni, hogy azt is ingerelje. 

Én pedig… nem is tudom, mit csináltam. Annyira akartam őt, és akartam, amit adott nekem. Teljesen szétfeszítettem a combjaimat, és kissé megemeltem a csípőmet.   
\- Dean… - nyögtem a nevét, de ennél több nem is kellett neki, hogy tudja, mit szeretnék. Fölegyenesedett, egyik kezével a csípőmet tartotta, a másikkal a vesszőmet masszírozta. 

A lepedőbe markoltam. Úgy éreztem, elveszítettem az uralmamat a porhüvely fölött. Teljesen önálló életre kelt. Dean ritmusát felvéve mozogtam. Még sosem éreztem ilyen elégedettséget.   
Ő is nagyon élvezte, lehunyta a szemét, a nyelve hegyét kidugta a száján, úgy folytatta a munkálkodást. 

Minden alkalommal, amikor megütötte bennem azt a pontot, újabb és újabb gátlások oldódtak le rólam. Ellöktem Dean kezét a péniszemtől. Nem akartam, hogy belerondítson abba az érzésbe, amit a prosztatám ingerlése keltett bennem. Dean felvonta a szemöldökét. 

\- Komolyan, Cas? Így akarod? – kérdezte kissé csodálkozva.   
\- Igen – feleltem lihegve. – Nagyon jól esik… Csináld erősebben!   
\- Oké, te vagy a főnök. – vigyorgott. -Szeretem, hogy ilyen kis perverz vagy. 

Mindkét kezével a csípőmet fogta, és azzal egy időben, ahogy előrelendült, magához húzott. Ettől még mélyebbre tudott belém vágódni, én pedig már túl voltam azon, hogy szégyenlősködjek. Az ösztönök átvették felettem az uralmat. Csak vonaglottam alatta, és nyöszörögve könyörögtem, hogy csinálja erősebben, gyorsabban. 

Már éreztem, hogy rajtam is lesznek kéznyomok, de már nem érzékeltem a fájdalmat. Azt akartam, hogy kemény legyen velem, és mindent beleadva tegyen a magáévá. 

\- Még! Dean, még! – könyörögtem legalább századszor. Dean arcán még szélesebb lett a vigyor.  
\- Telhetetlen vagy, Cas – szidott meg tréfásan, és abbahagyta a mozgást. Elégedetlen morgás hagyta el a számat. Erre ő felnevetett. Kicsit elszégyelltem magam. Talán túl sok volt. Nagyon beleéltem magamat. 

\- Sajnálom, Dean – motyogtam magam elé, de az ágyékom még mindig sajgott a megkönnyebbülésért. A vadász nyomott egy csókot a számra.   
\- Nem kell sajnálkoznod, Cas. – mosolygott. – Imádom, ahogy csinálod. Nagyon izgató vagy.   
\- Te is az vagy, Dean – feleltem, mire egy újabb csók volt a jutalmam.   
\- Akkor folytathatjuk? – kérdezte, én pedig elvigyorodtam. 

Az, hogy megálltunk, csak még jobban feltüzelt, és láthatólag őt is. Már nem kellett sokáig mozognia bennem. Amikor elértem a csúcsra és az ágyékomból indulva az egész testemen végigfutott az az érzés, szó szerint önkívületbe estem.  
Az egész testem rángatózott, a szemeim fennakadtak, aztán a gerincem ívbe feszült, a nyögéseim vonyításba csaptak át. Mindkettőnk hasát sikerült alaposan összemaszatolnom. Dean szemébe néznem, és a szeretet, amit benne láttam… leírhatatlan. Ahogy az örömöm kezdett lecsillapodni, átkaroltam Deant, és egy hosszú csókra magamhoz öleltem. 

\- Szeretlek, Dean – suttogtam a fülébe. Nagyon rekedt volt a hangom.   
\- Én is szeretlek, Angyalbögyörő – felelte, és az egész arcomat, meg a nyakamat elárasztotta a csókjaival. Még mindig mozgott bennem, és csak néhány másodperc múlva esett le, hogy miért néz rám olyan kérdően. 

\- Csináld – mosolyogtam, és megsimogattam az arcát.   
Visszamosolygott, miközben egyre erősebben folytatta a mozgást. Éreztem magamban, hiába voltam kicsit érzékenyebb, boldogsággal töltött el, hogy megadhatom neki is azt, amit ő is adott nekem.  
Párszor szándékosan összeszorítottam körülötte a záróizmaimat, amire ő nyögésekkel felelt. Mozogtam alatta, nem csak megjátszottam, hogy élvezem, amit csinál. Valóban nagyon jól esett.  
A tempója hamar felgyorsult, az arca eltorzult a kéjtől, és egyszer csak azt vettem észre, hogy remegő testtel borul rám, belül pedig teljesen eláraszt. Még sosem láttam őt ilyen szépnek, azt hiszem, most értettem meg igazán, hogy mennyire is szeretem. Ő is így lehetett vele, mert szorosan magához ölelt, és a nyakamat csókolgatta. 

Sokáig feküdtünk még így, pihegve, kiizzadva, teljesen kielégülve.   
Kihúzódott belőlem, legördülve rólam a hátára feküdt, szorosan mellém. 

\- Cas, ez annyira… kibaszottul jó volt! – mondta, kissé álmos hangon. – Ha ezt korábban tudom, már rojtosra lenne dugva a feneked. 

Odabújtam hozzá, ő pedig átölelt.   
\- Akkor ezek szerint lesz folytatás – jegyeztem meg megerősítésre várva.   
\- Ez nem kérdés – mosolyogva megcsókolt.   
\- Ennek igazán örülök, ugyanis – itt megragadtam Dean nem éppen harca kész szerszámát, és lassan masszírozni kezdtem. – hiányolok magamból valamit, ami a tiéd.  
\- Egy szörnyet teremtettem – nevetett Dean, ahogy összekócolta a hajamat. 

\--- The End ---

**Author's Note:**

> Ha neked is tetszett Cas Gumby munkája, amit ajándékba kaptam, akkor légy oly jó, honoráld ezt a kudos ❤️ gomb megnyomásával. Köszönjük! ❤️


End file.
